Comme avant
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Plus Belle la Vie - Florian connaît la vérité sur Nicolas, et quoi que cela lui en coûte, il se doit de le dire à Thomas...


_- Ce One Shot est en quelque sorte une suite au prime 2008 -_

_Petit résumé de la situation pour ceux qui en auraient besoin : _

_Nicolas Barrel, compagnon de Thomas, et flic de son état, est forcé d'accepter une terrible mission : infiltrer un gang de dealers lyonnais pour en faire tomber le chef. Il aurait pu refuser, bien-sûr, si la commissaire ne lui avait pas insinué que Thomas allait être recherché par cette-même organisation... Soucieux de protéger son amant, Nicolas accepte le lourd contrat : se faire passer pour mort auprès de ses proches afin de changer d'identité, en échange d'une protection policière pour Thomas... et disparaît donc brutalement de sa vie._

_Thomas se remet difficilement du choc de sa mort annoncée, mais finit par rencontrer le juge Florian Estève, muté à Marseille. Les deux hommes se rapprochent, et Thomas réussit à oublier Nicolas.  
__Pourtant, plus d'un an plus tard, leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau... mais Nicolas reste froid et distant envers Thomas, désireux de ne pas briser son nouveau couple, malgré la douleur de les savoir ensemble, et cherche à s'attirer la haine de ce-dernier pour ce faire._

* * *

**Comme avant**

« **Nicolas… T'as fais ça pour moi ? Dis-moi…  
- Ne m'attribue pas des vertus que je mérite pas. Ils m'ont choisi parce que je te connaissais, mais je voulais changer de vie, j'en pouvais plus. T'as rien à voir avec tout ça. **»

Alors que Nicolas s'éloignait sans plus de cérémonie, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard glacial, presque méprisant, Florian s'approcha derrière lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« **Allez viens, t'as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, on rentre.** »

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa tempe et l'attira à sa suite, le cœur serré d'une appréhension sourde à la vue des larmes glissant silencieusement le long des joues de son amant.

- - -

« **Monsieur le Juge ! La commissaire Grenier vient d'arriver, elle attend dans mon bureau pour nous donner tous les détails de l'infiltration pour coincer Toreille.  
****- Bien. Je vous suis, capitaine Castelli. **»

Il se serait pourtant bien passé de cette entrevue, comme de tout ce qui touchait cette affaire, d'ailleurs, son héros le premier. Thomas était certes bouleversé par le retour fracassant et pour le moins inattendu de son ex qu'il croyait mort, mais en dépit de sa rancœur et de ses efforts pour le nier, Florian savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier les sentiments qu'il avait eus pour lui, ni ignorer le fait qu'il les ressentait toujours.

Triste vérité dont il redoutait chaque jour que Thomas prenne conscience.

Si seulement Nicolas pouvait avoir la présence d'esprit de disparaître à nouveau…

« **Bonjour. Je vous écoute, madame la commissaire…** »

Ce jour était juste le pire moment de sa vie. Pire encore que quand il avait compris que Nicolas était de retour pour de bon. À ce moment-là, il s'était rassuré en se persuadant que Thomas lui en voudrait trop pour imaginer un seul instant se remettre avec lui, mais le récit de la commissaire venait de mettre à bas tous ses espoirs. Nicolas n'avait manifestement pas voulu détruire leur couple, mais lui, Florian, ne pouvait pas garder ce qu'il savait pour lui. Et quand Thomas saurait…

Tout serait fini. Définitivement fini.

Las, Florian se laissa tomber sur un banc du parc. Il n'avait tout de même pas tout abandonné pour Thomas pour en arriver là !… La tranchante vérité était pourtant là, sans échappatoire aucune. Affligé, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, comme il ne l'avait fait depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles. L'éclatement de cette atroce vérité ne tenait qu'à lui, et il allait de lui-même précipiter sa perte.

Le cœur battant à lui faire mal, il actionna la poignée et retint sa respiration, se préparant à passer le pas de la porte.

« **… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu pars ?!  
- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, de me changer les idées… Je pars quelques jours à Porquerolles.  
- Tu pars avec _lui _?  
- Non. Bien-sûr que non. C'est toi que j'aime, j'ai juste besoin de changer d'air, je suis désolé. Ça ira mieux après, tu verras.  
- Mais… Thomas, j'aimerais bien qu'on discute…  
- Non, surtout pas. Je veux pas parler, j'ai rien à te dire, de toute façon.  
- Mais tu… Écoute, je sais très bien que même après tout ce temps, tu ne peux pas oublier Nicolas****…** »

Avisant l'habituelle esquive que Thomas s'apprêtait à lui rendre, il haussa la voix.

Cette fois, il irait au bout.

« **…**** Et je le comprends parfaitement…Tu as tellement souffert quant il a disparu, vous avez partagé tellement de choses ensemble… Je sais tout ça. Je le sens. Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes, mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas le seul, et qu'il a une place plus grande que la mienne dans ton cœur. C'est pour ça que… si tu choisissais de recommencer avec lui… Je m'effacerais, je te le promets. Seulement… Je te demande juste de me prévenir avant… avant que tu ne retombes dans ses bras pour de bon…  
- … Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier cette histoire toi-aussi…** »

Il saisit son sac et passa devant lui pour gagner la sortie, sans un regard pour son amant meurtri, impassible à ses larmes tenaces et indomptables qui inondaient ses joues.

« **Thomas, attends ! Il faut que je te dise… Thomas !** »

L'interpellé s'éloignait inexorablement sous ce ciel lourd et gris, la tête légèrement rentrée dans ses épaules pour lutter instinctivement contre le froid mordant de décembre. Faible silhouette floutée par ses larmes, qu'il fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement de son champs de vision. Ce serait la dernière image de lui qu'il garderait, celle qui marquerait la fin de leur couple, et du bonheur qui allait avec. Il referma la porte, se laissa glisser au sol et s'autorisa une dernière manifestation de sa souffrance, se laissant aller jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'épuisent, pour finalement traîner son corps endolori par la tristesse et s'effondrer dans le sofa, où le sommeil tant espéré vint le cueillir sans trop d'attente. Demain… oui, demain, il mettrait un terme à tout ça. Et s'il ne le faisait bien évidemment pas pour lui, il le ferait pour Thomas. Car finalement, il n'avait pas le droit de le priver de son bonheur…

- - -

Épuisé, Thomas se laissa tomber sur le grand lit de sa chambre, les yeux rougis de n'avoir pas dormi ces dernières nuits. Il se déshabilla à peine, se servit un premier verre d'alcool. Surtout, ne pas penser. Puis un deuxième. Nicolas était vivant… Et un troisième. Oui, mais c'était un véritable connard. Et Florian… Non, décidément, il pensait beaucoup trop. Son verre traversa la pièce pour venir s'écraser contre le mur, et il se saisit de la bouteille pour boire directement à son goulot.

Une sonnerie stridente et pour le moins désagréable le tira du sommeil comateux dans lequel il était plongé. Aveuglé de surcroît par la lumière un peu trop vive à son goût du soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux, il chercha à tâtons la source de ce tapage à lui broyer les tympans, ses mains agacées rencontrant finalement son portable, caché aux pieds de son lit défait.

« **Mmmh… Allô…** »

La bouteille vide qu'il tenait entre ses doigts en vue de la jeter se brisa dans un bruit sonore sur le parquet.

« **Comment ça tu as été muté à Paris… Mais… Pourquoi tu as accepté ?! Florian…** »

Ignorant les innombrables débris de verre qui recouvraient jusque ses pieds, il se rassit sur le lit, ses mains accrochées à son portable comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

« **C'est faux… Je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de sa vie, qu'il avait accepté cette mission uniquement dans son propre intérêt… Non… C'est pas possible ! Il se fout de ma gueule depuis le début, Florian !** »

Son esprit déjà embrumé par son ébriété de la veille n'arrivait désormais plus à assembler deux idées cohérentes. Non, c'était impossible ! Ce ne pouvait pas s'être déroulé comme ça… Se laissant submerger par des sanglots irrépressibles, il se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures. C'était tellement injuste… Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir ?

« **Je suis désolé Florian… Tellement désolé… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te faire du mal…** »

- - -

« **Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur le Juge ?** »

Le ton froid et arrogant de Nicolas résonna dans le hall du palais de justice, arrachant Florian à ses sombres pensées.

« **Oui… Oui, je voulais vous voir, Maître Barrel, mais autant que vous le sachiez, cette entrevue n'a rien de professionnelle.  
- Oh, bien. J'en déduis donc qu'elle se base sur le plan personnel. Si on en venait directement aux faits ?  
- … Thomas est parti à Porquerolles pour quelques jours.  
- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?  
- Je… J'ai mis un terme à notre relation. D'ailleurs, j'ai accepté une mutation et je pars demain pour Paris. Mais je l'ai eu au téléphone hier et… inutile de vous le cacher, il ne va pas bien. Il est complètement perdu, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Je crois que vous êtes la personne dont il a le plus besoin en ce moment, donc… Voici l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de sa chambre.** »

Il glissa un bout de papier entre ses doigts, et s'éloigna en silence, la gorge trop serrée pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. La tête haute, il monta dans sa voiture et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, quittant cette ville maudite et son bonheur éphémère.

- - -

Nicolas compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, puis frappa courageusement contre la porte de bois verni. Il attendit un instant qui lui parut interminable, et s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Thomas au visage pâle et triste, les yeux encore gonflés par les pleurs.

À cette vue, Nicolas abandonna immédiatement ce masque stoïque et froid qu'il s'était efforcé de porter pendant des mois, et enlaça l'homme qu'il aimait avec toute la tendresse refoulée qu'il avait pourtant conservée, berçant doucement son amant alors que les larmes les assaillaient tous les deux.

« **Thomas… Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, je te le jure… Pardonne-moi… J'avais tellement peur qu'on te fasse du mal…** »

Coupant court à ses excuses, ce dernier captura ses lèvres entre les siennes, savourant avec délice cette étreinte qu'il pensait ne plus jamais retrouver.

« **Nicolas… Tu crois qu'un jour tout pourra redevenir comme avant ?  
- Comme avant, je ne peux pas te le certifier… Mais mieux, j'en suis intimement persuadé.** »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et leurs doigts mêlés glissèrent ensemble sur la porte pour en refermer la poignée.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for reading !_


End file.
